Pop Princess
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: Only if you're lucky." She winked at him as she left the room, and he scrambled to his feet, following her out into the hallway. Jola/Loeness oneshot songfic.


**Oneshot songfic! It's Jola/Loeness, which, if you've read my stuff, you've probably come to expect. I know this song probably goes better with a Miley/Hannah plot, but the idea struck, and I pretty much just ran with it. By the way, for some reason, I didn't put their names in... their names are only in here when spoken.. so pretty much all 'he'(s) and 'she'(s) are Joe and Lola/Lilly. I don't think it's that hard to figure out who's who in this but just to let you know. I would love it if I had a really deep, really meaningful reason for why I did it, but I don't... it just happened. So yeah, anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Including the song, which is _Pop Princess_ by the Click 5, one of my current obsessions. It's a catchy song...**

_

* * *

_

_I lost myself at your show last night / Looking at the sparkling eyes / In the middle of a fresher crowd_

He caught a glimpse of her bright pink hair flipping around the corner, and he grinned, following her. He stayed at a distance, watching her from across the room. Hannah was performing 'Rockstar' on stage, and the pink haired girl stood in the wings, dancing around, her bright locks flying about. She turned, and she caught his eye for a second before he looked away, blushing. After a moment, he looked back up, watching her in amazement. She was so wild, so free, seemingly without a care in the world. He stood there, staring at her for Hannah's entire set before his older brother finally grabbed his shoulder, shaking him from his hypnotic trance.

_You keep l__iving like you're a movie star / __But__ tell me who you really are / __When the lights go down_

"Lola, Joe Jonas. Joe, this is Lola Luftnagle." Hannah introduced the two before giving her a knowing smile and disappearing into the background. He looked at her, grinning softly, and stuck out his hand. "Hey," he said, attempting to keep his voice steady.

"Eeep!" She squealed, then clapped her hand over her mouth, swallowing quickly. "Uhm, I mean, hey…" she spoke quietly in a cool tone of voice, nodding slowly as she shook his hand. She gave him a small, sophisticated smile, one to which he eagerly responded with a grin of his own.

"Hey Joe!" Nick appeared from around the back curtain, skateboard in hand. "You wanna come skate for a while? We've got a break before our next appearance."

He noticed her eyes light up when she saw the board in Nick's arms, and he turned back to his younger brother, nodding. "Yeah, definitely." Looking over at her, he shrugged. "You wanna come?"

She looked excited for a moment, but then seemed to notice what she was wearing for the first time. "Oh, no, no thanks. Hannah and I need to uhm, need to go shopping. You know how it is." She tilted her head to the side, giving the boys a small smile before walking out of the room. He watched her leave, but couldn't see her face. If he could, he would have seen her frustration. Lilly would have killed to go skateboarding with Joe Jonas. But, oh no, not Lola. Lola was much too high class for that sort of thing. She groaned silently, rubbing her hand across her forehead. _Stupid alter-ego_.

_Baby you__'__r__e__ a glitter doll / __On__ the radio / __I dissolve / __In the stereo / __You've got me / __You've got me coming back for more_

He sat in the passenger seat of Kevin's car, making a Starbucks run before meeting the girls at the arena, when he heard her voice over the radio, playing quietly through the speakers. He reached over and turned the volume up, ignoring the looks he got from his three brothers.

"Yeah, it's great. Hannah and I are really close, so it's great to be able to see what the business is like from a teen's perspective. We do pretty much everything together. She's my best friend."

"Ah," replied the DJ, one that sounded somewhat skeevy to him. "So, you go to the red carpet events with her, do all that good stuff?"

"Oh yes. It's so fun to dress up, go out on the town. Hannah and I have a blast."

"So what does Lola Luftnagle like to do in her spare time? You know, when she's not celeb-ing it up with Miss Montana?"

"Well, she…" She hesitated, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He narrowed his eyes, listening closely. He wondered what she was hiding. "She likes to do pretty girly things, shop, get her nails done, go out with friends, that type of thing." She found her voice, but to him, it didn't sound genuine. She intrigued him, and as he turned the music down, Kevin piped up from the driver's seat in a sing-song voice. "Ooh, someone has a cru-ush!"

He leaned against the window, shrugging as he watched the trees pass by quickly, grinning as he thought of her bright hair and sweet, _secretive_ personality.

_Pop princess hold my hand / __Pop princess I'm a fan / __Pop princess I need you now / __Freak me out turn me inside out_

_Pop princess make me smile / __Pop princess drive me wild / __Pop princess I need you now / __So baby turn your love up loud_

"Lola!" he called out, reaching for her hand. His fingers closed around her wrist, and she turned, giving him a questioning look. "Yes?"

He grinned, just the sight of her causing his insides to flip. "Uhm, yeah, so… how are you?"

"Okay?" Her response was more of a question, and his smile grew wider.

"I heard you on the radio," he began, and she blushed, looking down at her shoes.

"I had to stand in for Hannah, she couldn't make it. It was kind of embarrassing."

He shook his head rapidly, his fingers tightening their grip slightly. "No, no way. You sounded great."

She shrugged. "Uh, thank you?" He nodded, and they stood there for a moment, watching one another. She looked down at her hand, back up at him, then back to her hand. A soft pink tint spread across her cheeks, and he looked down to where her attention was focused and realized that he was still holding her hand, or wrist, to be specific. He dropped her hand suddenly, his face growing hot. "I'll, uh, see you later," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and she smiled slowly up at him. "Yeah," she agreed quietly, before giving him another one of her sweet smiles and turning to go find Hannah.

_You were hiding in __a darkened stall / __Waiting__ on your curtain call / __Getting your piece of mind_

She stood in the wings, tugging on her now-neon blue hair and transferring her weight from one foot to the other. He watched her from his seat on the couch, trying to get up the nerve to say something. He wanted to talk to her, but he could tell how nervous she was. Hannah had explained that she wanted to introduce Lola to the world, now that she was starting to get so much press on her own just by being Hannah's best friend and apparent 'jet setter', but now the bright haired girl was having second thoughts.

She took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes, and she heard someone cough (or laugh, she couldn't tell) behind her. She turned, catching his eye, and she attempted a smile, biting her lip nervously.

"You'll do fine," he said softly, leaning forward, his elbows resting on the coffee table. She shrugged, obviously unsure of herself. He didn't know why, or how, even, but somehow he picked himself up off the couch and was quickly by her side. Before she could say a word, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into a tight hug. He held onto her silently for a moment before removing his arms from around her and taking a step back, blushing furiously as he realized what he just did. "Yeah, uhm, sorry, I guess… I don't know, my mom used to give me a hug when I was nervous, and it helped, usually, so… yeah…"

She giggled softly, nodding. "It helped."

"Yeah?" He looked up from the floor, amazement apparent in his features. She nodded again, and looked as if she was about to speak again when the two heard Hannah loudly over the microphone announce 'the one, the only, Lola Luftnagle!'

She smiled shyly up at him. "That's my cue." He grinned, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, and she turned, tugging once again on her neon locks. She took a deep breath before she made her way onto the huge stage, looking over her shoulder once more to give him a, dare he think, _flirtatious_ smile? He laughed, running a hand through his hair, and he leaned against a pole to watch her introduction.

_But I wa__s looking past the glossy stare / __I k__new who was really there / __A__nd I'd like to spend some time_

He looked for her after the concert, ignoring his brothers' numerous requests for him to chill. He popped his head into each room along the hall, making several rushed apologies on the way. The final door, a door to the room at the very end of the hall, right next to Hannah's dressing room, was opened an inch or two, and he pushed it open further, so he could look in. A teenage blonde girl was rocking back and forth on a skateboard, her hair flying from side to side as she swayed her head in time to the music that he could faintly hear coming from the headphones resting around her neck. There was something about her, and he couldn't pull himself away.

The skateboard slipped from under her feet, and she fell off, somehow landing gracefully on both feet. She giggled to herself, and turned around to pick the skateboard up from where it had rolled to, right next to the door. She reached out to grab it, but slowly rose up when she noticed the foot resting on top of it. She gasped as she caught his eye, pulling her hoodie up and over her blonde hair. An unsure smile made its way onto her face, and he grinned widely. It was that smile, it was _her_. He reached past her, pulling her hood from her head and letting her light locks fall onto her shoulders. "What's with the blonde hair? Or actually, more specifically, what's with all the colored hair?"

She shrugged, unable to look him in the eye. "I, uhm… I have something to tell you." He raised an eyebrow, but she simply grabbed his hand, causing him to grin, and pulled him over to sit on the couch in the corner.

"So," she began slowly, her eyes fixated on her shoelaces. "You probably have figured that I don't really have pink or blue or any other color of the rainbow hair."

He nodded slowly. "So what, do you dye it all the time?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and laughing lightly. "No, wigs. Many, _many_ wigs. Anyways, this is my real hair." She indicated her blonde locks, and he reached out, fingering them gently.

"And Lola?" he asked, a doubtful tone of voice taking over.

"Not my real name," she continued, drawing her knees to her chest. "It's really Lilly Truscott. Just a normal girl from Malibu."

"So is Lilly Truscott just like Lola Luftnagle?"

She laughed, shaking her head immediately and finally bringing her head up to look her in the eye. "Absolutely not. Lola is way too much of a girly girl for Lilly. Lilly would be perfectly content with spending her day skateboarding or surfboarding or wakeboarding or kneeboarding. And she wants to learn to snowboard. You know, all the 'boardings'." She blushed as she noticed her babbling, and she quieted quickly.

He grinned at her, leaning back onto the couch. "I think Lilly sounds pretty cool."

She gave him an incredulous look, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I would think that you celebrity types would be way more into the 'Lola' scene." She blushed, looking down at her shoes once again. "You know, no offense."

He laughed loudly, loving her quick changes from outspoken to unnecessarily embarrassed. "None taken. But seriously, I'm loving the Lilly vibe. But you hang out with Hannah… She's a girly girl if I've ever seen one. How does that work?"

"Oh, you don't know Hannah like I do." He gave her an odd look, but she shook her head, brushing off the questioning glance. "I'll explain some other time."

"Ah," he replied, a cocky glint in his eye. "So there will be some other time?"

"Only if you're lucky." She winked at him, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, and stood up, grinning at him as she picked up her skateboard and walked out of the room.

The last thing he heard was a loud "Eep!" before she turned the corner and left his sight. He smiled for a moment before scrambling to his feet and following her down the hallway.

_Pop princess hold my hand / __Pop princess I'm a fan / __Pop princess I need you now / __Freak __me out turn me inside out_

_Pop princess make me smile / __Pop princess drive me wild / __Pop princess I need you now / __So baby turn your love up loud_

He ran into the arena ahead of his brothers the next day, eager to see her again. He grinned when he spotted her and her slightly askew lime green hair across the room, standing next to Hannah, who was practicing microphone stand tricks. "Hey _Lola_," he whispered, sneaking up behind her.

She turned to face him, giving him a small smile. "Hello Joe." Hannah looked up at him, waving in greeting before explaining that she had to go practice, leaving the two on their own. Once Hannah left the room, he turned to her, his grin widening. He reached out towards her and gave the bright green hair a strong tug, pulling the wig off and letting her blonde hair loose. "Lilly."

She giggled, blushing. "Joe."

"C'mon, let's go somewhere." She gave him one of her questioning looks, and he grabbed her hand, subconsciously lacing their fingers together. "I don't know where, let's just go."

"Don't you have a concert?"

"Yeah, but not for like, five hours. I have plenty of time to hang out with an amazing girl like Lilly Truscott." She bit her lower lip, shrugging a shoulder.

"So you want to go?" She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded, a bright smile spreading across her face. He squeezed her hand and led her off down the hallway. He started running, causing her to laugh loudly and race to keep up with him, their hands still conjoined.

He stopped abruptly, making her catch herself against the wall as she tripped forward. She looked up at him, worry etched on her face. "What?"

"I hear voices," he whispered, and peered down the hall. Nick and Kevin turned around the corner headed for the two. He felt her hand let go of his, but he didn't look towards her. He smiled up his brothers, giving a small nod. "'Sup, guys?"

"Going to find the food." Nick pointed down the hall in the direction the two boys were headed in. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Do you want…" He trailed off, looking down to where she used to be standing. The spot had been vacated, and he returned his focus to the boys, looking confused.

"You alright, Joe?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah… Yeah, I'm fine… I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Okay. Just don't be late for sound check, Joe. I'm serious." The oldest brother crossed his arms over his chest, giving him a knowing glance.

"Fine, whatever." The two boys continued down the hall, and he looked around, searching for the missing girl. "Lilly," he hissed, running a hand through his hair. "Lilly!" His voice got a little bit louder, and he heard a giggle from behind a half-opened door. "Lilly?"

Her head poked out form behind the door. "Hi…"

"What's with the disappearing act?" She blushed, running her fingers through her hair. "Uhm, your brothers don't really know about Lilly Truscott, do they?" He shook his head, and she shrugged. "Well, Hannah and Lola don't really want them to find out about her… Not yet, anyways."

"Alriiiight…" He dragged the word out, pulling her out from behind the door and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hallway. "But it's alright if I know about Miss Truscott?"

"Well," she replied, giggling and leaning into his shoulder. "It's a little late to change that, huh?"

_B__aby girl I think you're radical / __But __you're a star and I'm fanatical / __Can we start somethi__ng new / __Just between me and you_

"You're kidding me." She looked at him incredulously. "You've never gone surfing?"

He shook his head, laughing at the shock she was expressing. "Never had a chance."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" She grinned at him, and he tightened his grip around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. They were approaching the stage when she stopped, turning to go into the same room he had discovered her in the day before. "Whatcha doing?"

"Gotta Lola up." She gestured down at her decidedly Lilly outfit. He grinned, nodding, but grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going into the room. "Wait. There's one thing I've been wanting to do. And to Lilly, not Lola."

She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it quickly when she noticed his mouth inching closer to hers. She let out a quick "eep!" before his lips covered hers.

Just as quickly as it started, the kiss ended, and she pulled away, biting her lip shyly. "Lilly's been wanting to do that too," she whispered, smiling. "Lola will be right out." She hesitated for a second before impulsively kissing him again, and she backed into the room, closing the door slowly.

He leaned against the door, waiting for her to come out, and closed his eyes, sighing with satisfaction. Yeah, Lola was a sweet girl, but Lilly… Lilly was everything and more.

* * *

**Like always, not wild about the ending, but the oneshot in general, I'm happy with. I cut out some of the lyrics, just because it's repetitive and I felt I got the story across just with the lyrics I used. It actually ended up a lot longer than I expected. Anyways, this is just me rambling even more. Hope you liked it, and for those of you who care, next chapter of _The Other Brother_ should be up tomorrow or Friday. So yeah, reviews make my day, so keep them coming!**


End file.
